Kaito Kuroba (Kaitou Kid)
Summary Kaito Kuroba or Kid Kaitou is a second-year student at Ekoda High School Class 2-B alongside his childhood friend Aoko Nakamori, the witch Akako Koizumi, and transfer student detective Saguru Hakuba. Kaito discovers his father's identity as the original Kaitou Kid after eight years following his death thanks to a secret room inside his house as well as talking with his father's attendant and friend, Konosuke Jii. Picking up where his father left off, Kaito takes up the mantle of Kaitou Kid in an effort to lure out his father's murderers by making Kid a world-famous thief once again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kaito Kuroba, "Kaitou Kid" or The Magician Under the Moonlight Origin: Detective Conan Gender: Male Age: 17 years old Classification: Human, The Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Genius Intelligence, Technomagic, Sleep Manipulation with smoke bombs, Flight with his Hang Glider Cape Attack Potency: Wall level (Broke a window after colliding with it) Speed: Subsonic+ (Outpaced a bullet that was going fired at a woman, and dodged bullets) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can easily break a glass window with a single kick) Durability: Wall level (Withstood hitting a wooden pole while moving along on a roller coaster, Withstood a serious kick from Sera who is comparable to Ran) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with Card Gun Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. In the classroom, he can easily answer questions of mathematical problems without having to calculate which he does just by looking. While he is Kid Kaitou, he can disguise himself as other people and easily imitate their voice after hearing it only once. In an emergency situation, he can survive and solve problems quickly. Many times he realized the plans of the police and he has outdone them every time. Weaknesses: He is very scared of the fish. And the fear can make him lose consciousness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kaitou kid image18.gif|Card Gun Hang Glider Cape Profile.jpg|Hang Glider Cape Turbo Engine Scooter Profile.jpg|Turbo Engine Scooter Kaito Kid Turbo Engine Skates.jpg|Turbo Engine Skates *'Card Gun' An unusual gun that fires playing cards at a rapid speed instead of bullets. *'Hang Glider Cape' The cape part of Kid's outfit doubles as a getaway hang glider, relying on the air currents to allow Kid to escape safely. This is the only gadget Toichi has also been seen to use. *'Turbo Engine Scooter' A scooter with a turbo engine on the back and a miniature propeller on the front end. Kid is able to hide the scooter on his back under his cape until he's ready to use it. So far, this item has only been used in the chapter it was introduced. *'Turbo Engine Skates' A set of super fast rollerskates Kid can easily attach on to his shoes for a quick getaway. So far, this item has only been used in the episode it was introduced. Gallery Kaito kid image5.gif Kaito kid image 7.gif Kaito kid image6.gif Kid vs makoto 14.JPG Kid vs makoto 11.jpg|Kaitou Kid VS Makoto Kyogoku (Detective Conan The Movie 23 : The Fist of Blue Sapphire) Kaitou kid image16.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Detective Conan Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 9